


You Made Me Want To Stay

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Morning cuddles [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: "I do- I just wanted to explain and apologize." John says, "I normally don't even do this. I usually leave right after I wake up- sometimes before I even fall asleep. But something... You made me want to stay. I can't stop thinking about you, Squire."





	You Made Me Want To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of my drabble series 'morning cuddles'. Of course I will write more in this fandom, I love this ship and hope they'll have another scene together soon.

"I'm sorry." Gary looks up from his desk to see John Constantine standing in the doorway from his office. 

"For what?" He asks confused and puts the file he was looking though back on his desk.

"I... I'm not good at apologies, Gary." John sighs and walks into the office, closing the door softly behind him. Gary doesn't know if he should stand up or not, he has no idea where this conversation is going.

"That's... okay." 

"No. It's not okay. I should've... I shouldn't have let you go. Not like that. There are demons out there, they want to hurt me and everyone I care about." John leans against the desk and crosses his arms, "Instead I was the one to hurt you first. I thought that that way I would keep you safe, but..."

"I'm not in danger, and I'm tougher than I look." Gary tells him and looks away. He was sick of everyone thinking he was this weak agent with a desk job. Yes, he loved the paperwork - but he was also a field agent. He had fought dangerous creatures, and he got hurt. It was part of the job, but he didn't let it make him sad or change him.

"I know that, I just wanted to keep you safe."

"And not anymore?" Gary asks confused. 

"I do- I just wanted to explain and apologize." John says, "I normally don't even do this. I usually leave right after I wake up- sometimes before I even fall asleep. But something... You made me want to stay. I can't stop thinking about you, Squire."

Gary stands up, slightly surprised by the confession. He wasn't able to stop thinking about Constantine either. 

"What are you trying to say? Don't give me false hope, John."

"I... I don't know. I want to try this, but you'll have to be 100% sure that you're ready for this dangerous path. There's a big chance you'll be haunted by demons, and you need to be prepared."

Gary barely knew Constantine, besides the few days that they spend together, but something in him wanted this, even if he had to sacrifice his safety. "I want this, John." He walks towards him, close enough that with only one step, their lips would connect.

"Are you sure?" It's almost like John sounds insecure, which is new. The usual confident man is now carefully looking at him. "Yes. I'm sure." Gary says before kissing the other man, his hands on his hips and fulling him close. Their lips move slowly, it's new for John. He's used to rough and hungry kisses. But he likes it.

"Agent Green." Ava clears her throat - they hadn't even noticed that the door opened. They pull away and Gary blushes. "No kissing at work spaces, you know that."

"Like I didn't hear you and Sara in the janitor closet when I was walking to this office." Constantine says with a smirk, Ava sigh and walks away, not feeling like arguing right now.

"So, Squire, at what time are you finished?" John asks, turning back to his boyfriend - yep, that really is new for him. 

"It's 10 in the morning, you'll have to wait another 7 hours." Gary tells him and frowns. John smirks at him, "That janitor closet is free..."


End file.
